


Imaginationland IV- What They Left Behind.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [221]
Category: South Park
Genre: Continuation of Imaginationland III, Existing for the first time, Fluff, Ice Cream, Imaginary Cartman, Imaginary Kyle - Freeform, Imaginationland Arc (South Park), M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Swearing, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: After the war in Imaginationland had ended and the real visitors had gone home, two new creations were left behind in quite the compromising position.Kyle and Eric are brand new characters in the weird and wonderful world of Imaginationland, and they’re about to experience existence for the first time.





	Imaginationland IV- What They Left Behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I promised a certain reader of mine a while ago that I’d return to Imaginationland Kyle and Cartman, and this prompt has allowed me to do just that! It’s not actually a sequel of the one I did before, but it could be seen as a bit of a prequel if you’d prefer. For those of you who didn’t read my last one, don’t worry- they are only connected in that they involve the same characters, and both could be read as standalone oneshots.
> 
> I watched Imaginationland III before writing this, and honestly I think if anyone watched it without knowing what South Park was, they’d assume Cartman has a thing for Kyle. Despite that (and because Trey & Matt confirmed it’s not a sexual thing regardless of what it looks like), the episode actually increased my love for Style. The way Stan said ‘Kyle?’ when he got to Imaginationland was so cute~
> 
> Imaginary Kyle is one of my favourite characters despite having no lines and no discernible personality outside of (seemingly) enjoying sucking Cartman’s balls. I have a lot of headcanons for him.

Cartman silently watched as the people of Imaginationland dispersed behind him, his creator and the boy with the same face as the one currently attached to his balls included. He didn’t really understand what sort of episode trilogy B-plot thing they were talking about, but it didn’t matter anyway. He turned from the other imaginary characters to look at the green ushanka below him. 

“Hey... They’re not watching now.” He said quietly. Kyle drew back, eliciting a wet ‘pop’ sound when his lips left Cartman’s balls. Slowly he rose to his feet, smiling shyly.

“That was... something.” Suddenly both boys felt rather awkward. They’d only just met and already they were base 3. Kyle shifted nervously while Cartman, having realised his balls were still exposed to the cool air, hurriedly zipped his fly to cover himself.

“Yeah.” He murmured in response to Kyle. Cartman could now see that the other boy’s eyes were a startling shade of green. He hadn’t expected that- he’d imagined brown, or possibly hazel.

“I like your crown.” It was only when Kyle spoke that they both realised they’d been staring at each other. Immediately they looked away, blushing without meaning to. Cartman self-consciously adjusted his crown.

“I like your hat.” That was true. It was the first thing he’d seen of Kyle, and so he automatically associated it with him. He already wondered what sort of hair the boy was hiding underneath.

“Do you... wanna swap?” Kyle was trying to sound casual, but Cartman detected the eagerness hidden in his voice. Slowly he removed his crown and extended it to him. Kyle smiled gratefully and took it, then removed his ushanka. Oddly enough, this felt much more intimate than anything which had happened in the past few minutes.

Cartman held back a gasp when he saw Kyle’s hair. Again, it was a colour he hadn’t expected to see- red. The auburn mass of curls exploded from Kyle’s head the moment he pulled off the hat, falling down to his ears and brushing against his eyebrows. Seemingly the boy whose image he had been created from didn’t like his hair much, but this Kyle didn’t appear to care so much.

When Cartman didn’t take the hat after a few seconds, Kyle awkwardly cleared his throat to regain his attention. The brunet started out of his trance and quickly took it by one its green flaps, then pulled it over his own brown locks. It was warm and a little too small, but he loved it anyway.

Kyle tried to get the crown on over his hair, then laughed when he couldn’t quite fit it. Eventually he gave up and let it rest loosely on top of the mass, where it would most likely fall off should he move too fast. Cartman smiled without thinking; he already quite liked this Kyle.

“Should we head into town? That seems to be where everyone else is.” Since they hadn’t been in existence for very long and no one had told them what they were meant to be doing, Cartman decided they’d have to follow the others for a while until they got used to their strange new lives. Kyle, on the other hand, would follow Cartman anywhere. Somehow, his creator had managed to pour all kinds of unspoken feelings into him, which he felt strongly for the boy whose balls he’d just been sucking. Already there was a fondness present which he desperately wanted to grow and flourish into something brighter.

“Yeah, if you think you can ignore those assholes and their dirty looks.” Cartman was a little taken aback by Kyle’s flippant use of the word ‘assholes’, but not too shocked. He actually thought the word sounded good coming from his mouth. 

“I’ll manage.” He said after a minute, unable to think of a snarky response. His focus kept returning to Kyle’s soft-looking lips, and he had to stop himself from thinking that way. It was difficult considering where those lips had been when they first met. 

The walk into town somehow helped to dissipate the awkwardness between the boys, and by the time they reached the first rows of colourful buildings they were talking and ripping on each other like old friends. 

Kyle had been right about the dirty looks. Wherever they went, people pointed and stared with snickers and whispers about balls. Cartman glared at them whenever he met their eyes, while Kyle flipped them off casually. Unlike his real world counterpart, the redhead didn’t care much for his appearance around others. So what if he was an asshole to everyone? He’d rather be more like Cartman anyway.

“You wanna get ice cream?” Kyle asked with a small smile as he met Cartman’s eyes again. The brunet looked good in his ushanka, regardless of the way it was falling off ever so slightly. Cartman returned his smile and nodded eagerly. They were both ignoring the more pressing matters of where they were going to live and what they were going to do. Ice cream was a much easier thing to think about than the future.

“We should get a sundae. Y’know, one of those big ones with hot fudge, whipped cream, a cherry on top...” Cartman sighed softly. Just like his real self, he had a particular love of food. The image of such a sundae stuck in his mind, and he wondered where it had come from. Presumably their thoughts came from their creator’s, as they were from his imagination. He supposed the real Cartman just really like sundaes. But that sounded kind of stupid.

“Do you think we need money for it?” Kyle sounded more cautious this time. He was frowning as he examined the board in front of the first ice cream stand they’d come to. It didn’t list any prices, but that didn’t necessarily mean there weren’t any.

“I don’t think so. I mean, what’re we gonna do with imaginary money?” Cartman smirked at the thought. It was a ridiculous notion. But then again, the entire place was fairly ridiculous. Maybe there was imaginary money.

“Hello boys,” A friendly, French-sounding voice piped up from behind the stand, “What can I do for you?” The source of the voice was a kind-looking old man with a beret and a bright smile. Before Cartman could answer sarcastically, Kyle cut in.

“Could we get some ice cream please?” His tone completely changed from when he spoke to Cartman. It was suddenly more refined and polite, without any sarcasm. Kyle had decided there was something about the old man’s smile he liked. This guy wasn’t going to cause them any trouble.

“Of course! Let me see... For you, it will be chocolate and pumpkin spice.” The ice cream vendor declared somewhat melodramatically. Cartman frowned with disapproval.

“We don’t get to choose the flavours?” He remarked, keeping some of the irritation out of his voice for Kyle’s sake. Actually, Cartman didn’t mind the flavours. He just wanted to start an argument.

“But this is what you want isn’t it?” The old man seemed downcast for a moment, before suddenly brightening again, “Oh, but how could I forget? You’ll also be wanting toppings, no? Hm... How about...” Kyle and Cartman glanced at each other sceptically, “Hot fudge, whipped cream, a cherry on top... and the most vital topping of the bunch! Fresh nuts.” He winked at them, and Kyle groaned softly.

“Just give us the fucking ice cream, asshole!” Cartman finally lost his patience with the vendor, who tutted lightly as he turned to make them their sundae. They it took it from him quickly, then ran off before he could ask them for payment. They could hear his shouts of protest halfway down the street. 

When they came to a stop at the edge of town, the ice cream had already begun to melt. It was then that they noticed they’d only been given one. 

“Shit. That guy was totally trying to scam us.” Cartman said with a glare, as if the ice cream itself had personally wronged him.

“You don’t say?” Kyle teased. Cartman punched him lightly, “Oh... your crown fell off.” The redhead said after a moment. Cartman looked up and realised he was right. Then he felt his own head, and noticed Kyle’s ushanka was also missing.

“Your hat too.” The brunet took one of the conveniently-placed spoons stuck in the ice cream and began to eat. Kyle soon followed suit. 

“Karma’s a bitch, huh?” Kyle commented between bites. Cartman laughed shortly and nodded. 

“Well, at least it answered our question. There is imaginary money, and we don’t have any.” He wasn’t too bothered by this. They’d find a way to get some.

“Guess we’ll have to get a job then.” There was a moment’s pause before Cartman decided to push the waters a little.

“Maybe we should become sex workers. Those imaginary assholes clearly don’t have a problem with watching us.” Kyle started to glare, but ended up bursting into laughter instead. Cartman joined in, finding Kyle’s amusement infectious.

“You have a point though. If we could get those assholes to pay to see us, we’d make a fortune.” Neither of them were really thinking about what those statements implied while they said them, as they were too caught up in the breathless levity of being alive. It was only later when they truly considered the implication that they were going to do something sexual again. 

For now, all that mattered was the ice cream and each other, as they celebrated being alive for the first time. They hadn’t even introduced themselves. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> The ice cream vendor is based off of André from Miraculous Ladybug (not André Bourgeois, mind- the André from the episode ‘Glaciator’). When I got to that bit, I took a break from writing to watch the episode. That wasn’t really a good idea though, since I’m pretty sure Kyle and Cartman’s personalities changed when I got back? Sorry about that if they did.
> 
> I was going to call Cartman ‘Eric’, but their names never really came up. Oh well.
> 
> Prompt- Imaginary Kyle X Imaginary Cartman (Continuation of Imaginationland 3)
> 
> Original Number- 237.


End file.
